Commercial Brake
by Jakkitt
Summary: Nope, not a typo, it's a pun. This is a series of vignettes focusing on the in between hours of driving that happen between scenes. Lots of antics can happen when driving bored from one town to the next. No slash, just humor and antics abounding. Rated T for safety.
1. Rain Check

**_Hey guys! This is based off a story my parents told me that happened to them once. (Without the mud bath of course) And I think it's really cool, so I thought I'd put it here. I don't own supernatural or any of the characters._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Dean had decided that he was sick of the flatlands. Staring at miles and miles of flat dry plains had grown very old, very quickly. He and Sam had left a small town, out in the middle of Louisiana prairie land several hours ago, after ridding the town of the poltergeist of a creepy old man who had pretty much founded the entire town himself. So, he had free reign of almost everywhere. It had taken some time to find what to salt and burn, not just his bones, but several possessions of his and the portrait hanging in the library. And even the bones of his dog. Luckily, most of the townsfolk were onboard with them, and helped gather everything, setting up a giant bonfire in the town square. The present Mayor had joined them with the statement that 'no one like that old coot anyway.'

The salt and burn had been a slight issue, because it was the middle of summer and the town was on burning ban, because of the heat and lack of rain, the fire department finally agreed when the angry ghost broke almost every window in town and threw several people into the old clock tower.

But it was over and done, now there was nothing but dust and haze for miles in every direction. Dean rolled his window down farther and let the breeze evaporate the sweat on his face, cooling him down only a hair.

" _yes, definitely done with flatlands."_

His eyes, which had kind of lost focus staring at the straight road ahead, suddenly refocused as a he noticed a dark shape through the haze of heat.

"Sam," He nudged his brother's shoulder as he slowed the car, letting it stop in the middle of the empty road. "look over there."

His brother blinked and squinted, "Is that?"

Dean nodded and grinned, "Rain baby." He cut the engine as the wall of clouds and falling water drew nearer, swimming into focus. The boys had never seen anything like it, behind and on either side, was dry and bright with sunlight, straight ahead was a wall of darkness as the downpour made its laborious journey across the sky. They could see the line where the dusty dry land turned to mud as the water drenched it.

They leaned forward, looking up through the windshield, as it loomed overhead and the rumble of the storm reached a crescendo, and suddenly they were in the storm, the sound of the rain pounding the car. Dean quickly rolled up the windows, the sound muted, but still deafening.

Dean threw Sam a grin, then threw open his door and clambered out of the car. He slammed it shut behind him and Sam watched from his seat with a grin as Dean threw his head back and arms out. Sam couldn't hear over the rain, but it looked like his brother was shouting something at the sky, a huge grin splitting his face. Sam shook his head with a small smile and climbed out of the car. He closed his eyes as the rain instantly soaked him, washing dust and sweat from his face. Suddenly something crashed into him, wrapping around his middle as he bowled into the mud, his eyes flew open to see Dean on top of him, still grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks for that Dean!" Sam shouted, barely able to hear himself over the rain.

"What?!" Dean shouted back. He gestured to his ear and shook his head.

In response, his younger brother wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rolled, throwing Dean into the mud and coating him thoroughly. Dean laughed and scrabbled at the ground, bringing his hand up, full of mud, and threw it in Sam's face. Sam spluttered, blind, giving the other man opportunity to push him off. Sam wiped mud out of his eyes, glaring mockingly at his brother, who snickered. Sam lunged forward, mud in both of his giant hands and dumped one handful on top of Dean's head before pulling back his shirt and letting the rest slop down the older Winchester's exposed back.

Dean jerked, back arching as the cold wet mud coated his skin. Sam tackled him again, and the two rolled on the ground, throwing punches and shouting jokingly for a good while before finally separating and coming to a stop, Sam sat up, panting, running his hands through his hair, trying to get the mud out, the rain washing it from his face. Dean rolled to his knees, and wiped his eyes, grinning from ear to ear. He got to his feet, shaking mud off his shirt before reaching a hand to his brother, Sam took it and Dean hauled him to his feet. Sam did his best to wash the mud from his jeans, but mostly smeared it deeper. He grinned when he saw Dean trying to get the mud off his back.

Eventually, the rain had washed away enough of the mud that they looked kind of clean, they helped each other brush away the rest. Until it was mostly out of their skin and hair. But their clothes were still coated.

Suddenly, they were out of the rain, the storm passing overhead, still going on its way. They blinked in the sudden sunlight, and looked at each other, Dean grinned, "Dude, you look like a half-drowned lumberjack."

"Shut up." Sam couldn't help grinning, knowing his brother looked no better than he did. Dean leaned forward, squinting.

"I think you got some mud in your ear."

Sam went to swat Dean's hand, but his brother skipped away, cackling.

As the sun dried the mud left coating them, they could dust more of it away. Dean walked around to the Impala's trunk and rummaged around till he found the blanket they kept back there, opened the driver side door and tossed the blanket across the seat. Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean caught it and shook his head. "There is no way I am letting your disgusting, dusty butt ruin my seats."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Should have thought of that before tackling me."

"Get it the car."

Sam obliged him. Dean started the engine.

"What do you say we get out of this flat place and fine a motel? You could use a shower."

Sam reached over and smacked the back of his snickering brother's head.


	2. A, B, Cs

"A"

Dean blinked as his brother suddenly piped up beside him, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?"

"B"

Dean looked over at Sam who was scanning the cars around them as they drove along the highway. He suddenly pointed as a white van drove passed. "C"

Dean caught on as he saw the license plate on the van. He thought back to the game he had played with Sam when they were little, driving those long roads with nothing to do. He had thought it up when Sam started learning the alphabet.

Dean pointed to a road sign, "D, E"

Sam grinned. "F"

"G."

Both men pointed to a blue Subaru. Calling out at the same time. "H!"

"I called it first!"

"You did not. I."

"Yes, I did. J."

"K. Whatever."

"Dude, what are we going to do when we get to Q?"

"Loser pays for dinner?"

"Shake on it."

"L!"


End file.
